Keep Running
by Pancakez
Summary: Theodore didn't like running. But there was an important reason why he runs. TxE, one-shot.


**It's been a really long time ever since I've written anything! I miss these two. Had an urge to suddenly reminisce my liking to this couple so I wrote this. Enjoy!**

 **Keep Running**

 _One, two, three…_

He chanted repeatedly.

 _One, two, three…_

Surely it'll end soon. He didn't know how long he had spent right here, but definitely long enough to say-

"Theodore Seville, get your head back in the run, now!"

"Oh, uh, yes, sir!"

He almost tripped over himself, again. At least there was no laughter launched by those jocks again. The only ones left in the field were the ones like him.

The slow ones.

Theodore really wondered why did he ever chose to join the marathon club. This was the most miserable choice he had ever made in his life. Aside from the bad steak yesterday, of course.

 _One, two, three…_

He thought it was already wonderful to join the culinary club. There's always the tasty food, tempting scent and a constant knife chopping sound somewhere. It always feel like a second home to him.

 _Eleanor's there too._ Theodore blushed a little at this thought.

But, no. The school made it compulsory for everyone to participate in at least two club. As they called it: "Healthy activities to pull students away from stress."

"Aren't food enough?" He whined quietly with a little disappointment.

* * *

"I heard you went home only when the sun starts to set! The training must be bad, isn't it?"

Theodore shook his head. He had to.

"Well, I'm starting to like it. It's no big deal."

He wished he could have the power to read other's expression. Just Eleanor's one was enough.

"If it's bad, you can always join other clubs, like chess or computer."

He didn't give a reply this time. They continued to walk silently to the school side by side. He thought of joining the soccer club too, as Eleanor was in it, but he couldn't help but cringed at the fact that soccer balls are accurate. Accurate at hitting his poor face.

"I mean, I _did_ join the marathon club for a reason. So I'm sticking to it." He reasoned softly.

Eleanor's expression was still blank.

"And do you mind telling me what would that be?

Theodore tilted his head slightly to the opposite side. He can't let her see those red, shy blushes.

"Sorry, I do mind." His voice gotten a little smaller.

* * *

Thank the Lord that Eleanor didn't not persuade more. Theodore felt very fortunate that she only nodded or else it would be embarrassing to tell the truth.

 _Splat!_

"Not this again…" Theodore sighed.

People just wouldn't stop pranking him, wasn't it? Not even half-way through recess time and he had already gotten mysterious liquid sprayed across his shirt as he opened his locker. He quickly looked around and felt grateful that no one was there to notice this incident.

Especially Eleanor.

There were few more extra notes left in his locker. He didn't even have to guess to know what were written there. Probably worst synonyms to represent either "fat" or "obese". And this was exactly why Theodore wanted to join the marathon club, to have a chance to finally change himself for the better. To have one reason Eleanor could notice him as a boy.

"And Eleanor wants to know my reason?" He mumbled as he used a tissue to clean his shirt.

"She'll probably laugh."

* * *

 _One, two, three…_

"Look at him, I'm even amazed at how a pig can run!" A few sinister laughter follow suit.

 _One, two, three…_

Theodore kept reminding himself to focus on the track. Perhaps he'll survive long enough to reduce some of his weight. If he had succumbed to the temptation of quitting, he would never succeed to get her attention.

"I mean, she's so pretty! And nice, caring…" The more he said, the worse he felt. More adjectives to only bring himself down, like comparing a swan and a frog.

At least they were good friends. Sometimes they still hang around, or when their siblings meet together, he has a chance to talk to her again.

"Maybe there are other boys talking to her outside too…"

Theodore hoped he hadn't have that last thought. It was terrible to even think about.

So he continued to chant.

 _One, two three…_

* * *

"Theodore, that running thing is really tiring you out, isn't it? We can take a rest if you want to."

"Uh, no!" He didn't mean to shout.

Theodore was recently so busy with his running that they didn't have a lot of time to spend together. Cooking was a thing between Eleanor and him. Aside from the fact that this was one of the few chances that he cherished to get closer to Eleanor.

Asking him to take time off cooking with her?

 _Crazy._

"Sorry, just a little tired. But I'm fine." He smiled apologetically.

"I understand, Teddy. It's okay." Theodore didn't hear what she was saying because her hand on his back was sending tingling electrics to his spine and feelings.

"As soon as these carrots are done, the dishes will soon be done!" He tried to act normal and continued to chop the carrots to the beat.

 _One, two, three…_

This was the sweet memory he kept playing to keep going. He knew it was difficult to get her heart. But he'll never give up.

* * *

"Today you'll be busy too, aren't you?"

Theodore nodded. More running later.

Eleanor gave him a smile. She seems happy, but still, he wished to read her mind. "Well, me too. I guess we won't be seeing each other soon."

But, wait. Eleanor's never busy at afternoon. What could she be possibly busying at?

"A date?"

Theodore only realised he said that seconds later. At least his tone wasn't as horrified as his thought.

"How you'd know that?" Eleanor blushed a little and slapped his arm lightly.

But this time, their body contact didn't make any sparks.

He couldn't feel anymore.

* * *

 _One, two, three…_

He wiped his right eye.

 _One, two, three…_

Then, he wiped his left eye.

 _One, two, three…_

There wasn't any point in joining the marathon club anymore. Heck, he didn't know why he was still replaying that memory. The bricks of hopelessness hit him hard.

Theodore sighed. He tried to keep his tears back or else people would be laughing harder than they should. He could only keep running. Maybe he'll find a better girl in future, maybe-

"Hi, Teddy."

He almost went crazy. "Great, I know miss her, but now I'm listening voices? What's happening to me-"

"Theodore?"

He spun around so fast he could have dance ballet. Out of nowhere, there was a familiar face beside him.

 _Why is she-_

"Are you okay?" Eleanor touched his arm lightly.

And suddenly he found the strength to control his tears completely.

"What? Why are you here? I thought-"

"So a best friend can't ditch their soccer club to enjoy some running time with their friend?" Great smile again by her.

"Wait, you're in the marathon club now?"

As if her smile couldn't get wider. "Why else would I be running here? You can't blame me for companying you, right?"

Theodore could have flew to heaven right there, right then. He couldn't have believed that the most beautiful girl did all these for him. Perhaps he'd still have a chance, perhaps-

"What about your date?" He asked as the petrified thought struck him again.

Eleanor didn't talk this time. She continued running.

But Theodore swear she was chanting something softly.

 _One, two, three…_

* * *

 **Aren't they just cute? Just wanted to satisfy my sudden love for them again. What a great couple, eh?**


End file.
